Hunting dogs (One shot)
by tats magicalmcguffins
Summary: An oneshot made to see if i could write a good story in this type of universe. may do larger fic based on this. Just a simple tale about Hide's walk through the special eleventh ward as he heads to a certain coffee shop to meet his best friend, Ken.


**Heres the Oneshot I hinted at from my last chapter. As I said before this is an experiment right now. I dont have a very clear idea of what I'd write in this universe yet or if it would be any good. As such this is kind of a test to see if I could write a good story in this kinda world as well as see how you guys feel about it. Me and Becky have been bouncing this idea around a bit and now its stuck in my head. So this is a way to get it out and give you guys something in the process. Im actually suprised I havent seen something like this before actually. maybe this will inspire more people to write in this type of universe.**

 **For right now Im still focusing on my trials of the kaneki family story but if I find the time and get enough of an idea going for this, i may try to make an actually fic based on this idea. But if someone here wants to take this over for me then just pm and we can talk about it.**

 **so please read and review.  
A lot of reviews will show me that there is enough interest in this to continue work on it. **

* * *

Hide waited nervously for his turn at the front desk. After all it had been a while since he'd last met his friend. It had taken a bit of effort to get everything together to be allowed access to the eleventh ward. Part of him was afraid that he'd stupidly forgotten a step and would be denied access. He nearly tripped forward when it was his turn and his name was called. The clerk smiled kindly at him as he handed her his paperwork and the entrance fee. He watched as she looked over the documentation to make certain it was correctly filled out before filling it and the fee away and turning back to him with a white bracelet. "Could you please present your arm?" she asked. Hide did so and watched as the girl put the bracelet around his wrist. Once it was on, she activated it and a small red light on it changed to a green light. "Thank you sir. If you have any problems during your stay here don't hesitate to request assistance from any CCG officials present. Please enjoy your visit," she said with a professional smile. He thanked her and headed to the entrance.

Hide finally walked through the large RC gate and into the eleventh ward. It seemed like today was just going to be another bright and peaceful day here. The sun was shining, families were walking together, and a couple of high school aged girls were shopping for the latest fashionable kagune accessories. It was kinda funny to Hide that such a shop did exist. Apparently there anything could be made fashionable these days.

This was only one of the many oddities in this special ward. Others included a group using their Ukakus to play a version of darts with a picture of Hisashi Ogura instead of a dart board and a rather weird looking guy selling commemorative hunting masks to the tourists to the ward. This was because a couple of decades ago the CCG had created a ghoul reservation here. When he had become the organization's chairman, Tsuneyoshi Washuu had pushed the creation of what is now called the hunting dog program. His reasons had been simply logistical. He had argued that it made little sense for the CCG to waste men and resources on nonviolent ghouls. Washuu also saw the potential use of these "tamed" ghouls. So he used both the political and economic muscle of the CCG to take control of the ward for his plan. Now any ghoul recognized as non-aggressive that surrendered to the CCG or captured ghoul children were resettled here under the agency's watch. In here they would be allowed to live a semi free life. In return they had to follow any rulings by the CCG and could not leave the ward unless they had an investigator as a chaperone. Hide was happy that such a ward could exist even with the limits it placed on its population. But there were still other requirements as well.

The other major thing they were required to do was work in return for this gracious concession from humanity. When called upon, they had to do any mission the CCG had for them. The name hunting dogs actually came from this. For the favorite type of mission that the CCG called upon these new tools for was combating the criminal ghouls who refused to surrender and instead continued to hunt the innocent. This made Hide worry a bit for his friend. He didn't like the idea of Ken fighting, getting hurt, and even possibly dying. Perhaps he should look into finding some way he could help out the young eyepatch aficionado. Hide wondered if he should maybe get a job as an investigator. He could protect Ken and the others and perhaps take them out every of the ward every once and while. He was pretty that they rarely got to leave other than for missions and such.

He passed a large store while on his way to his destitnation. Hide couldn't help but smirk at one of the advertisement posters in its front. It had some ghoul in an overly flamboyant pose sniffing a rose. Under it in fancy purple letters it read "Tsukiyama's: For ghouls. By ghouls." From what he had read, Hide knew that the Tsukiyama family had been a powerful shipping family of ghouls that had joined the program early for their own reasons. This turned out to be a good decision as they had now become the leading economic power in the ward. The ghouls here found it much more preferable to shop with them then with other more human stores. They had even made lucrative contracts with places like hospitals to buy some medical waste like excised organs or dead bodies and with the help of the CCG, created a way for humans to sell things like blood or appendixes to help feed the ghouls in the ward.

He finally turned the corner and entered the coffee shop district. This apply named part of the ward was filled with coffee shops and cafes. This was to be expected as coffee was extremely popular here for obvious reasons. Many people even visited the ward just to drink the coffee at these places. Hide went straight for the third store on the right. He paused at its inviting front entrance and took a deep breath before opening the door. He was greeted with a lively, "Welcome to Anteiku," from the staff.

And there he was. One Ken Kaneki now stood behind the counter serving a couple cups of coffee to a young girl and her mother. His uniform did suit him, Hide thought. Even the black bracelet he had to wear seemed to match his white hair and somewhat sorrowful look. Ken looked up and saw Hide still standing near the entrance. He smiled warmly and waved for his friend to come over. "Hide, it's good to see you again. What can I get for you?" he asked. "Just a coffee. Please. You know how I like it." Hide watched Ken work. His friend had been through so much recently and Hide was still afraid that he'd break one of these days. He was pretty certain that only thing keeping him together right now was Hide himself and the rest of those that Ken had gotten close too since working at Anteiku. Thinking about it again caused Hide to finally make a decision. He smiled kindly as his friend gave him his coffee. _'I promise you Ken,'_ he thought. _'I will protect you and everyone. I'll make certain that you never have to lose anyone ever again.'_

He was knocked out of his musings when Ken's phone rang. The ring was more of an alarm actually and judging by his friends upset face, not a very welcomed one. Ken pulled it out and groaned once he saw the message on it. "Sorry Hide," he apologized. "Looks like we've got another mission to do." He sighed and complained, "Why did it have to be Mado again?" "Who's Mado?"

Hide's answer came from Touka. "He's an Ass who likes to fuck with us." She tossed Ken his mask as he came out from behind the counter. Apparently it was tradition for ghouls to still wear masks even when they worked for the CCG now. "Rumors say he hasn't really gotten over the death of his wife or something. And because of that he likes to use weaklings for difficult missions just to see them get hurt or die. This is the fifth time this month that this bastard has requested us." Touka gritted her teeth in anger. Hide was pretty sure that she would kill the man if she thought she could get away with it. The manager came over and in his fatherly way, helped calm the irate she-ghoul.

Ken laughed awkwardly as well. "Sorry Touka. It's all my fault. He's been so fixated on me since that Torso case. I should have should have just taken Uta's advice and just let myself get my Ass kicked before letting the doves beat him instead." But his apology didn't seem to make the girl any happier. She just punched him in the arm and dragged the boy out by the collar of his shirt. Hide smiled despite his worry as he watched them leave for whatever mission they'd been given. He took another sip of his coffee.

"Good luck."


End file.
